Apologies
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Tree Trunks x Pig in the background. Tree Trunks apologizes to PB for ruining her concert, and they strike up a small conversation. Finn hears something he wasn't supposed to... Takes place after Dream of Love. Short, humorous, One-Shot.


**I should get a new 'The Problem and It's Answer' chapter up by this weekend. But that's not what this is. :P Tree Trunks comes to apologize to Princess Bubblegum for disrupting her performance, and they strike up a conversation. Also, this takes place after the new episode 'Dream of Love' if anyone didn't see it.**

**Minor Fubblegum and Marcibel themes. **

Tree Trunks smiled at her Pig boyfriend, and slowly pulled apart from their thousandth kiss. Someday they'd get married, but Tree Trunks felt young as it was. "Is something wrong, Love?" Mr. Pig asked.

"Nah, it's okay, Honey. I just got some business to take care of. I'll be back in just a little while, promise." She assured him. He smiled, and said, "I'll be waiting for you."

As Tree Trunks walked over through the path to the Candy Kingdom, she thought of how kind and nice the Pig was. As it is, she could never think of leaving him. No, after she'd realized how sweet he was, there was no chance.

As Tree Trunks walked into the gates of the Candy Kingdom, her arrival was met with general low acceptance. She was shunned and booed by many, until they realized the Pig wasn't with her and they greeted her more kindly. She walked past the guards into the Candy Castle, where she found Princess Bubblegum talking to Cinnamon Bun.

"Hey there, Princess." she greeted.

Bubblegum noticed her. "Hey, Tree Trunks," she said a little unenthusiastic.

This was getting annoying. "My Boyfriend's not with me!" she snapped.

The Princess looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Tree Trunks sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to 'pologize for ruining your concert yesterday. I should have been more considerate."

Cinnamon Bun left abruptly, sensing a deep talk.

Tree Trunks looked up at the Princess. "But tell me, dear, were we really that gross?" she said, sadly.

Bubblegum smiled softly. "No, It's okay. I just have a short temper some time. I'm no stranger to affection, believe me." The two people she cared for most in the world came into mind. One she still cared for, but didn't want to get back together. The other was…Too Young. And as she aged more and more along with him, he always would be.

Tree Trunks looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend before, Princess! Who was the lucky lad?" she laughed.

Princess Bubblegum turned away, awkwardly. "Well.. My first Boyfriend, wasn't exactly, how do I put this… a boy."

Tree Trunks gasped. Princess Bubblegum remained un-fazed, and looked straight ahead. "Don't take it the wrong way, Princess, but just who was it? Not that it bothers me."

Princess Bubblegum barely heard her, and remained silent for quite some time. Then she realized it had grown too quiet, and said softly, "Marceline… The Vampire Queen."

Tree Trunks chuckled. "Somehow, that ain't surprising."

Princess Bubblegum looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

Tree Trunks smiled slyly. "They do say 'Opposites Attract,' don't they?"

Bubblegum laughed. "I guess so."

At that moment Finn came running in through the doors, excited. He held out a tape recorder.

Bubblegum looked at him. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" she asked, worried.

He shook his head. "Nah, I just got here. Now check this out, Peables! Me and Jake recorded the separate songs of Tree Trunk and the Pig and put them together! It's pretty math." he pressed the play buttion.

**Tree Trunks: Dream**_ of love,Is it really over?Can I overcome these tears?_

_I close my eyes,Feel that he's still with me,Still standing with me here._

**Pig:**_Dream of love,Are we truly parted?Must this pig forever walk alone?_

_In my dreams,Our love is just a dream to in my heart,-"_

"Now that's enough of that, Finn!" Tree Trunks says jokingly. Finn clicks it off, while Princess Bubblegum looks at Tree Trunks, impressed. "That was a nice song, you know. Well, if that's all you two…"

Then the Pig came running in the door. "I'm sorry, Love, but I couldn't stay away from you too long!" They immediately ran into a kiss.

Princess Bubblegum made a mock gag, and started to walk away. "I'm going to my study."

Later, as Finn walked home. _Wow. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, huh. That's kinda scary actually. But I'm not giving up…_

**Lol.**


End file.
